My Fan-Fictions
I Have many Fan Fiction Ideas!! So I Decided to Pair them in Seasons,I Have Already made Season 1 and Season 2, Now i Will begin to Work on Season 3. But Anyway heres the Seasons Season 1 Season 1 Is of 10 Fics 0. The Fireball Adventure:Fireball Wins a Free Sail With The New Modern Ocean Liner MS Paramella While Celebrating New Year's eve Fireball Meets His Love Interest Aguilera And Gumball Also Meets his Darwin is Feelin Left Out. While Celebrating The Ship Gets hit By a Gigantic Tidal wave. Luckily All The Passengers Crew and Captains Gets out of the Ship Safe Expect Fireball Aguilera Gumball Darwin Penny And Anais. Can Fireball Saves All His Friends Or will They All Drown? 1.The Birthday: Its Gumballs 13th Birthday So Fireball tries to give him the best day of his life! 2.The Tent: Gumball Darwin Aguilera And Fireball Goes Camping 3.The Move:After Finding Out That Fireball is The Smartest Watterson, Principal Brown wnats him to live with the Clarksons In a Week But soon Fireball Finds out they are tryin to Kill Him And His Family 4.The Dance: Gumball and Fireball finds out that they have Great Dancing Moves 5.The Swapped: This is an Genderswapped Episode 6.The Party: Fireball Holds an Intimate Get Together With his Friends but soon when Gumball Invites More It Becomes a Party, Can Fireball Stop the Party Before His Parents comes home? NOTE: The Ep's Plot will be similary to the Phineas and Ferb Episode Candace gets Busted 7.The Cousin: Gumball and Fireball's Cousin Simon Comes for Visit When he begins Hittin' on Aguilera, Aguilera Begins to fall in love with him And That Fireball Really Mad!! 8.The Doll: Aguilera Finds a Voodoo Doll of Rachel! 9.The Visit: Aguilera's Evil Cousin is in the Town! 10.The Jealous: When Aguilera Sees Fireball Talkin with another Girl she goes Ballistic Season 2 Season 2 is of 30 Fic 11.The Speechless: When Nicole Throws a Fryin pan in the Head of Aguilera, Fireball swears never to talk to her Again 12.The Banana: Banana Joe Keeps tryin to Win Aguilera's Heart and that makes her Crazy! 13.The Runaway: Darwin runs away from Home Because Aguilera Rejected him from bein her Date to the School Ball, Gumball And Fireball Tries to find Darwin. Soon Aguilera Realizez That its all is her Fault!Edit 14.The Parents: Fireball has to Meet Aguilera's Parents 15.The Closet: Gumball Darwin and Fireball Sneaks down in Aguilera's Secret Underground Room, But Soon Aguilera Arrives So they have to Hide in her Closet until she Leaves 16.The Baseball-bat: When Aguilera Finds out that Tobias and Banana Joe Broke her Ipad She is goin to Knock them out!!, When she finds at the School late at Night She Chases Them Through the Hold Town With an Base ball bat! 17.The Temple: Fireball Gumball Aguilera And Penny Gets Lost in the Temple of BOOM! 18.The Ocean: After Darwin finds out he isnt a Real part of the Family He runs Back to the sea To find his REAL! Family 19. The Barberque: The Yearly Elmore Barberque Is soon Goin to be Held 20.The Mystery: The Hold Class finds Gumball Injured in Fireballs Locker. Everybody Thinks its Fireball Many persons like Penny gets Upset At Fireball So they begin to Chase him through the School 21. The Switch: Aguilera and Fireball tries to Switch Family {C 22 The Celebration: Aguilera has Invited Gumball Darwin and Fireball to her Late Summer Traditional Celebration 23.The Toy: Masami Steals Anais's Doll So Gumball And Darwin and Fireball Have to Sneak into her House to get it back 24.The Forest: Aguilera and Penny Gets Lost in the Forest up in the Moutains 25.The Ball: The Yearly School Ball is Celebrating Soon And Penny Really Want to Invite Gumball Out, So Aguilera Helps Dressing her op Note: While Aguilera Will Teach Penny to Dance She Sings Dancing Queen By ABBA 26.The Period: Aguilera is in her Period And that Results in Painfully Menstruation and Diarrhea and Throwing up 27.The Clothes: Gumball Cant find his Clothes after he took a Bath in the School Bathroom and he Thinks someone has stoled it, So he says to Fireball that someone stole his Clothes and Fireball tries to find it 28. The Spell: Fireball Figures out a Spell that makes Gumball Disappear, And that makes many of the The Family upset at Fireball, So he has to find his Brother 29. The Town: Gumball Darwin And Fireball finds them self in A Radio Active Town Named Radio Town 30.The Mom: Aguilera has to be the Family's Mom while Nicole is on Vacation when Granny JoJo Arrives 31.The Life: Nicole feels like she is Losing the Respect from her Children So she Meddles in there School Life....Again! 32. The Queen: Aguilera is back from Scandinavia with an Light blue and White Crown Many in the Class finds it Interesting And Rachel is Obessed with it, Later after School Rachel steals the Crown and Puts it on but when she puts it on she Turns into a Ice Queen!! AirdNote: This will be the first Episode where Rachel appears since The Doll 33. The Kingdom: Fireball has to Upgrade his Bat in the Rainbow Sky while Darwin and Gumball has to paint the Robinson's House Note: This episode will Feature the Rainbow Heaven 34. The Paranormal Activity: Aguilera Believes that were is Paranormal activity in her House so she Invites Gumball Fireball and Darwin and Penny over for a Sleepover Note: Some scenes in this Episode will be Similary to some Scenes from Paranormal Activity Also this will be a Halloween Special 35. The Eagle: On the Way Home Anais gets Kidnapped by a Eagle! So Gumball Darwin and Fireball Has to save her 36. The Thanksgiving: Its Thanksgiving!! 37. The Treasure: Aguilera Finds a Map to a Tresaure! And takes Penny Gumball Darwin and Fireball out on a Big Adventure NOTE: There will be Many Adventure time References in this Episode 38 The Mistletoe: Its Christmas in Elmore and Everybody wants Something!, But Gumball Only wants a Kiss from Penny NOTE: The Song I wrote 12 days of Christmas will be Featured in this Episode 39. The New Year: Its New year so Aguilera Invites everybody over to a New year Party But Soon Fireball gets a Letter from a Secret Belover so he tries to find out who sent it to Him 40.The Future: Because of a Microwave Effect Fireball and Gumball Gets Sucked into the Year 2035! Season 3 Season 3 Will be of 20 Fan Fics NOTE: In Season 3 There will be a Running Gag That Gumball always ends up Naked at the of the Ep' 41.The Revenge: Cheryl returns to Elmore to Get Revenge over Aguilera! 42.The Court: Aguilera takes Miss Simian to the Rainbow Court Because of her way of Treatin Children 43.The Wizard: Aguilera Goes to the Wizard of Oz on the Way she meets Fireball (Scarecrow) And Darwin (Tin Guy and Gumball (Lion) 44.The Past: Because Gumball Cant find out how to Use the Microwave!, Fireball Gumball Darwin Penny Aguilera Gets Sended Back in The Past!, But things Gets Worse! When! Young Richard Gets a Crush on Aguilera! And Young Penny's Father gets a Crush on Penny! 45. The Book: On The Way Home Fireball finds a Book Named Life note That can Bring people back to life!, But thing goes bad when the people that Comes alive is Zombies! 46. The Video: Aguilera Finds a Embarrasing Video of Penny on The Internet NOTE: am Goin to Cancel Paris Cherries Cuz i Better wanna make this One 47.The School: Gumball and Fireball Misses the School Bus so they have to Find Another way to the School 48. The Heartland: One Day Penny Comes with the Breakin news Bout her Family is movin back to The Heartland, Penny really wants to Stay in Elmore, So Aguilera and Penny have to convince Penny's Family to stay in Elmore 49.The Anmesia: In The Recess Gumball comes with an Accident to slam his head into the Wall And Forgets Everything! So its up to Fireball and Darwin to make him Remember his Life Again 50.The Love: Darwin is Depressed because he Cant Win Aguilera's Heart, so Gumball and Fireball Tries to find him another Love Interest 51.The Sold: Gumball Comes with an Accident to Sell Fireball's Mac Computer, Later he Tells him it and says that he Sold Himself to the Clarksons to get the Money NOTE: This Will be the First Fic where the Clarksons Appears since the Move